


Five-Sentence Fics

by delia-pavorum (literaryminded)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (Or Longer), (Usually Longer), Alternate Ending, Alternate Ending – Throne Room, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bad Dreams, Ben Solo: Dad of Teen Daughter, Best Friends, Body Image, Body Worship, Canon Compliant, Declarations Of Love, Episode IX, F/M, Falling In Love, Five-ish Sentences, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Friendzone, Growing Up Together, Halloween, Idiots in Love, If These Tags Seem Contradictory, In case you're confused, Inappropriate Use of the Force, It's Because This is a Bunch of Different Tiny Stories, Light Bondage, Love, Love at First Sight, Married Life, Married Sex, Married Smut, Millennium Falcon - Freeform, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Post–TLJ, Pregnancy, Rey Thinks Pomegranates are Apples, Reylo Waffle, Reylo babies, Smut, Soft Kylo Ren, Some Super Random Esme & Roy, Star Wars - Freeform, Study Date, True Love, Tumblr Prompts, Unplanned Pregnancy, Waffle House, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, prompt fills, short story collection, sparring buddies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 7,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryminded/pseuds/delia-pavorum
Summary: What the title says: all the five-sentence prompt fills I've written up and posted on my tumblr, now on AO3 and in their own work.She looked up at him finally. “I don’t hate you.”His mouth moved slightly, his words rolling on his tongue before he spoke them out loud. “Neither do I.”They stared at each other for a loaded moment, heartbeats syncing, inhales sharp.





	1. don't care

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii. If you're here because you got the notification I posted something new - I apologize. Some of you may have already seen these in the aptly-titled "five-sentence prompts" chapter of my prompts anthology, [_the belonging you seek_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553363/chapters/33626979). I wanted to compile them separately, just because I...need more work for myself? Am procrastinating? Have issues with my compulsive need to organize and file things properly? I mean, take your pick, really.
> 
> If you're unsure how this works: I solicited prompts from my lovely followers (or not) on tumblr by asking them to send me the first sentence of a fic and I would write the next five. Often, these fics ended up being more than 5-6 sentences, because... that's how I roll? 
> 
> The prompts are always the first sentence. Thank you to all the wonderful people who sent me prompts! 
> 
> Pay attention to TWs (if necessary) at the start of each chapter to avoid them if you have to! Most fics just have my standard mix of swearing, the occasional smutty word or reference, and typos. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **#14 fluffy T rating? Reylo, can be canon or AU verse. Up to you!**  
>  \- [bakerst-sherlolly.tumblr.com](http://bakerst-sherlolly.tumblr.com)

“I shouldn’t care for your life, but I’m starting to and it’s becoming an inconvenience.”

Rey looked up from the droid she was reprogramming - quite adeptly, she had to admit, considering the restraints around her wrists - to see one Supreme Leader standing there. All the usual tells were evident: gloved fist clenching and unclenching at his side, perturbed expression on his handsome, scarred face, tortured yet resolute gaze as he simultaneously longed for and dreaded her response.

She met that gaze for a long beat, staring cautiously and carefully into his eyes, probing the depths even as his mind remained sealed off.

After an intentionally agonizing amount of time, she broke eye contact and turned back to the droid, bringing her face even closer to its electronic innards.

“Then don’t,” she replied, flatly.


	2. sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **I chose 28. If picked I would like a fluffy smutty combo *eyebrow wiggle***  
>  \- Two different Anonymouses (Anonymi?)

“Sorry about your shirt,” he mumbled, his face buried in her shoulder, hot puffs of air hitting her neck and ear as he panted against her.

She looked down, watching her own chest rise and fall rapidly, to see all the buttons missing from the front of what was once a respectable white blouse. Her breasts were spilling out of her bra and her navy pencil skirt had been hiked up around her waist.

“That’s okay,” she responded, tightening her arms around him and turning her head slightly so her lips hit the top of his hair. “Didn’t know you had a thing for pencil skirts.”

He reached over lazily and palmed her ass in his hand, giving it an appreciative squeeze.

“I did.”


	3. i waited for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **For the first sentence fic prompt how about "I waited for you." xoxo**  
>  \- [Evening Eyes](http://eveningeyes.tumblr.com)

“I waited for you.”

Rey, knees raw from skidding on the hard, unforgiving ground to get to him, let out a sob as she saw his lips quirk into the shadow of a smile.

“There’s still time,” she insisted, tears running unchecked down her cheeks, her hands finding the wound and applying pressure, as she steadfastly ignored the rivulets of blood burbling through her fingers. “Let me—“

He was already shaking his head. “It’s alright…shh…” With effort, he raised his hand to her face, fingertips quivering against her cheek. “You’re here now…that’s all that matters.”

“Ben.” The pretence of calm fortitude cracked and her face crumpled with the full realization of what was happening; time had stood still and run out in the same breath.

“Always…loved you,” he whispered brokenly, eyes dimming even while they skimmed over her face, as though memorizing the contours and shadows for the last time. She knew, of course - she had always known - and as she watched the light finally extinguish from his tender, tormented gaze, she made a decision.


	4. former society

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **49?**  
>  \- [Persimonne](https://persimonne.tumblr.com)

“I know it smells bad, but you’ll feel better, trust me.”

Kylo applied the foul-smelling salve over her back, the cool, gelatinous substance seeping into the open wounds. Rey winced and bit her lip until it bled to keep from crying out at the pain, but - sure enough - the viscous remedy worked quickly to soothe the stinging agony. 

“Rather archaic punishment for such an advanced society,” she quipped, feeling vulnerable and sensitive, almost near-tears in a way that had nothing to do with the pain, and making every attempt to cover that vulnerability with wisecracks and flippancy. She was glad that they were in hyperspace now, far away from the planet where her punishment had been wrought. 

“Former society,” Kylo corrected, his hand continuing to run soothingly along her back.


	5. lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Hi! You probably have a million requests already, but i have to try:) An angsty #1 "this will be the last time you lie to me", please. I like everything you write so so much**  
>  \- [clara-gemm](http://clara-gemm.tumblr.com)

“This will be the _last_ time you lie to me,” she snarls, unable to keep the tears from streaming down her cheeks. The saber crackles at his throat, pure energy radiating towards him in a steady, unwavering beam.

“Don’t,” he growls back at her from his position on the ground. Even flat on his back, he gives no quarter, lifting his chin slightly, as though daring her to pierce him with her blade. “Of all the things I’ve done, I have never—“ His voice cracks. “— _never_ lied to you.” His eyes bore into hers, the blue plasma reflected in their onyx depths. “I _meant_ what I said.”

The lightsaber is no longer steady, quaking with the force of her emotions as her silent tears turn into shaking sobs. He tears the weapon from her hand with a flick of his wrist and sends it skidding across the ground, gathering her against him tightly the minute her knees hit the ground.

As her sobs subside, he feels rather than hears the words she whispers against his neck. His arms involuntarily tighten around her as he looks up, joy and relief coursing through his body in equal measure.

_I love you, too._


	6. never give up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **for the sentence prompt — “I will never give up on you.” BREAK MY HEART I LOVE YOUR WRITING**  
>  \- [ofserien](https://ofserien.tumblr.com)

“I will never give up on you.”

She’s already crying, lips trembling, tears running silently down her cheeks.

“I will always be there for you, even when you eat dinner before you can plate it.”

She lets out a choking laugh and shakes her head, as the assembly titters around them.

“I love you forever and I will never, ever leave you.” At the last, he stares at her deeply, eyes boring into hers, imploring her to grasp the importance of what he’s telling her.

She knows. Of course she knows what he’s saying, why he’s saying it. She squeezes his large fingers tightly in her quivering grasp, looking up at him with shining eyes, her heart swelling with more love and joy than she had ever thought possible.

Finn, a man of many titles - best friend, brother, temporary officiant - smiles at them both.

“Alright, well, geez - kiss her already!”


	7. third trimester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **#3 but in a happy/joking context :)**  
>  _ **[pregnancy TW]**_  
>  \- [mrswhovian](http://mrswhovian.tumblr.com)

“How could you think this wouldn’t hurt me?” she wailed, slapping her hand down on the countertop in rage, the evidence of his betrayal clenched in her other fist.

He held his hands up in surrender, pleading expression on his face. “I didn’t think–yesterday you said they made you sick, so I figured–”

“That was yesterday!” she shrieked, stamping her bare foot on the ceramic tiles. “This is today and today I need them!”

“Rey,” he said gently, soothingly, prying the empty chip bag out of her tight grip and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She huffed in slowly dissipating anger as he rubbed his hand up and down her bicep in a calming manner. “I will go right now and buy you three more bags. I’m sorry.” He crouched down to her swollen belly, a large, round barrier preventing him from drawing her more tightly into his arms. “I’m sorry, too, little man.”

She sighed heavily, rubbing her stomach and then running her fingers through his hair softly. “Fine. We forgive you.” Suddenly, her gentle fingers tightened until he was forced to look up at her. She levelled him with a narrow stare that sent a chill down his spine. “This time.”


	8. moving on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **#37 “I tried to move on, but I couldn’t.” Pretty please?**  
>  \- [3rdoption](http://3rdoption.tumblr.com)

“I tried to move on, but I couldn’t.” She braces her arm on the wall, looking anywhere but him.

He regards her from his obsidian throne, his bobbing throat the only evidence of the true nature of his feelings. He is in full Supreme Leader regalia, a textured cowl around his neck, long sable robes coalescing into the shadows of the throne, making it unclear where he ends and it begins.

“What does this mean?” he asks after a loaded beat, his voice a rough rasp, his eyes those of a man who has been wounded too many times before by hope.

“It means—“ She finally meets his gaze, a loaded look searing with emotion. “It means ‘yes’.“


	9. checking in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **#44, Reylo canon? Please no angst, my heart can't take it**  
>  \- Anonymous
> 
> _[A.N. Clearly I missed the part where "canon" was requested - whoops!]_

“I’m just checking in, that’s all.” His deep voice carries through the phone, a soft baritone.

 She settles deeper into the couch, shifting uncomfortably as she tries not to jostle her leg too much, a pack of frozen peas balanced precariously on her wrapped and swollen ankle. 

“That’s sweet,” she answers honestly, her heart fluttering a bit, “but you’ve already done so much. Thank goodness you were there when it happened - I don’t know how I would’ve gotten home otherwise.”

She thinks of how he had gently eased her into his car and carefully carried her out and up to her apartment, despite her embarrassed protestations. Then, how he had wrapped her ankle like he was packaging glass, and made sure she had plenty of frozen produce to use as ice packs before he left. 

“Sure,” he responds, then hesitates before continuing: “I could come back? So you’re not alone.”

The flutters turn into a stampede. She _does_ hate being alone _…_


	10. anticipation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **#22?**  
>  \- Anonymous

“I’ve been looking forward to this.” 

Armitage Hux could hardly keep the quavering excitement out of his voice as he advanced on Supreme Leader Kylo Ren with a sneer, reveling in how incapacitated the injured man was. 

Ren appeared unable to even muster the energy for a Force choke and Hux knew in his bones that he finally had the other man at his mercy. The tang of fresh blood in the air built his anticipation to a crescendo. Finally, _finally_ , he would get his due–

A slight form suddenly manifested at his side, along with the sound of plasma igniting to life. Hux caught the glow of crackling blue energy out of the corner of his eye and audibly swallowed. That scavenger Jedi girl. When she finally spoke, it was a low, resounding snarl:

“So have I.”


	11. home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **#15 please for the five sentences prompt. “I’m not coming home, don’t look for me.” ..I won’t mind though if you turn it into a multi chap fic. Excited for what you’ll come up with! I adore your writing and YOU**  
>  \- [rileybabe](http://rileybabe.tumblr.com)

_I’m not coming home, don’t look for me._

Finn read and re-read the note. It was in Rey’s haphazard scrawl, to be sure, but the words themselves didn’t make sense. Not coming home…? Back to the Resistance? But – they were all she had! The only family she knew. 

Where else could she have gone? 


	12. bad dream?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **For the 5 sentence prompts: 36**  
>  \- Anonymous

“Bad dream?”

She awoke with a gasp, a voice breaking her from the grasping claws of her nightmare, as her heart pumped a wild beat beneath her chest, her sheets and the thin clothing she wore for sleep soaked through with her sweat. Her hands scrabbled at the bedsheets, searching for a weapon - her staff, her saber, anything - when both were grasped in a firm grip and pressed into the mattress. 

“Hey, hey, hey–” the same voice came, soothing, close to her ear.  _It’s okay._

She immediately recognized the presence alongside her in bed, despite the fact that he hadn’t been there when she fell asleep, and she began to calm down in degrees, still taking big gulping breaths of air, feeling her tears streaking down her cheeks and being powerless to stop them. In her dream, she had been suffocating in the shifting sands of the Jakku desert. It felt like she was being buried alive in a shallow grave. Her body shuddered inadvertently. 

He changed positions, letting go of her hands and lying on his side, drawing her into the concave hollow of his body, wrapping his arms around her tightly. She burrowed deep into the crook of his arms, mimicking his intentionally deep inhales and prolonged exhales, as he intended for her to do.

_Don’t go,_  she commanded, more bravely than she felt.

A soft kiss was placed on her head and his arms tightened around her further.


	13. happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **“I hope you’re happy” (five sentences - or more?) love your writing sooooo much.**  
>  \- Anonymous

“I hope you’re happy.”

She looks up from her datapad in surprise, tilting her head up from its comfortable position in his lap to see an expression of consternation on his face, even as he flips through his own datapad, not meeting her gaze.

“Of course I’m happy,” she says. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

He shrugs. “It’s…an adjustment. Being here. With me.” _You had so many other people with you before. Surrounded by friends and all the others. Now it’s just…me._

She stares at him a beat, waiting to see if he’ll look at her. When he doesn’t, she sits up on her own, scooting into his lap, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. She leans back into his chest and continues reading on her datapad. They are silent for a minute, in voices and thoughts. And then:

_Other people are overrated._

She glances up just in time to see the beginnings of a smile tug at the corner of his mouth.


	14. caf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **(For the prompts.) Do you want some caf?**  
>  \- [therealcaswinchester](http://therealcaswinchester.tumblr.com)

“Do you want some caf?” 

“Sure.” She accepts the steaming mug he hands her as she continues to look out through the viewport, her eyes catching on the blur of stars as they rush past. 

He pours himself a cup and settles into the chair beside her. They each take a sip, quietly allowing their bodies to adjust to being awake for the day. When he turns his body slightly, the seat turns with him and he leans across the small gap between the two chairs. His arm brushes against the back of the worn Corellian leather as he gently cups his hand behind her head and draws her close to him. 

She gives a sleepy smile, dimpling, and obliges his unspoken request, meeting his lips with her own for a soft, caf-scented kiss. 

“Good morning,” his deep voice rumbles when he pulls away, pressing his lips together in a small smile back. 

“`Morning,” she responds, smile deepening, as they both settle back into their seats and look out the viewport once more. 


	15. did you just...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **(For the sentence prompts, oh god I'm blushing just typing this) "...Did you just cum?"**  
>  \- Anonymous

“…Did you just cum?” 

Rey bit her lip and kept silent, trying desperately to moderate her breathing. 

“Rey…?” his deep voice reverberated through the phone line. “Did you–” He had to clear his throat. “Was that–?”

“It’s your voice, okay!” she cried, finally, still hoarse and dizzy from her orgasm. “I tried not to, I honestly tried to hold off, but then I pressed my legs together and–” She trailed off helplessly. 

He was silent for a minute. And then: “I can’t decide if this means we’re really bad at phone sex or really, _really_ good at it?”


	16. you do? ah, you do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***cracks knuckles* alright let's DO THIS THING <3 "You do? Ah... you do," says Rey, with the very faintest hint of a smirk.**  
> \- [voicedimplosives](http://voicedimplosives.tumblr.com)

“You do? Ah… you do,” says Rey, with the faintest hint of a smirk. 

He tries to hold back his own knowing smirk, but the deepening cleft in his cheek, parallel to an old scar (too long to be a dimple, precisely), gives him away.

“Is this how it’s always going to be?” he asks, pretending to be annoyed. “Every time I tell you?” 

She shrugs, happily. “I don’t know. Tell me again.”

His face softens. “I love you,” he repeats, his voice husky and low. 

“You do?” Her grin widens as he sighs exasperatedly. She winds her arms around his neck and brings her lips right to his. 

“Good. I love you, too.” 


	17. hate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **26\. Stop trying to figure me out.**  
>  \- [millyslitterbox](https://millyslitterbox.tumblr.com)

“Stop trying to figure me out,” she groused, not looking up from the interior of the star skimmer she was currently attempting to reprogram. She was painfully aware of the grime coating her body and the sweat beading her forehead. She hadn’t expected him to show up like this – then again, she never did. 

“But you’re full of contradictions,” he returned, watching her intently, sitting a few feet (and likely several galaxies) away from her. “You fascinate me.”

“You’re not supposed to say that,” she mumbled before she could help herself, still doggedly focused on the wires in her hands, so she could avoid turning to look at him. 

“Why?” he asked bluntly. “Because now we hate each other?”

She looked up at him finally. “I don’t hate you.” 

His mouth moved slightly, his words rolling on his tongue before he spoke them out loud. “Neither do I.” 

They stared at each other for a loaded moment, heartbeats syncing, inhales sharp. 


	18. pity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **After Kylo opens the Force connection again... "For someone who told me to let the past die, you really suck at following your own advice." Rey snarked.**  
>  \- [ravenj84](https://ravenj84.tumblr.com)

“For someone who told me to ‘let the past die’, you really suck at following your own advice.”

The snarky tone permeated his consciousness as the last vestiges of the dream - nightmare - he’d been having faded away. A final image flashed before him before it disappeared entirely: Luke, in the last moments he had seen him, staring at him with a mixture of disappointment and regret. 

His breathing was still heavy, his pulse erratic, as he slowly came awake. Blinking his eyes open, he turned his head in the direction of the voice.

There she sat, arms hanging loosely between her legs, dressed for training, her staff strapped to her back. The wry tone he’d heard, interrupting the throes of his nightmare, belied the softness he saw in her eyes, the compassion in her expression.

His jaw clenched and he looked away. He didn’t want her pity.

“It’s not pity, you moof-milker,” she retorted. “It’s hope. Hope that you realize the past is what defines us and helps shape us into the people we’re meant to be.”

His scoff died on his lips as she stood up and walked over him, until she was leaning over him, her face in his, her breath brushing against his lips.

“As long as,” she whispered, a hairsbreadth from his mouth, “we don’t fuck it up.”

Before he could open his mouth to respond, she was gone.


	19. trick or treat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **"Seriously Ben? All that candy was for the trick or treaters!"**  
>  \- [glitzescape](https://glitzescape.tumblr.com)

“Seriously, Ben? All that candy was for the trick-or-treaters!”

Rey Solo’s husband looked up from his book to see his wife holding a large, empty bowl in his face.

“You think _I_ ate it?” he asked incredulously. “I’ve had maybe two since you bought them!”

“Well, _I_ didn’t eat them,” she retorted. “So, who could it have possibly—“

A crinkling sound could be heard from the other side of the couch. Ben and Rey exchanged a disbelieving glance and both went to check the source of the noise.

There, on the floor, was their youngest daughter, barely three-years-old, surrounded by empty candy wrappers, chocolate all over her hands and face.

“Mama,” the guilty party said, wiping her dirty hands over the front of her sparkly blue princess dress. “You really need to buy more of these or else we won’t have any for the other kids.”


	20. deep breaths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **“Take a deep breath.” <3**  
> \- [voicedimplosives](https://voicedimplosives.tumblr.com)
> 
> [ _still laughing at this one, thanks to my dear friend voicedimplosives' advice on following my heart_ XD]

“Take a deep breath.” 

Her voice came to him soothingly through the bond, just as he felt his ire hit its peak. It stopped him in his tracks, provided a balm to the ever-present rage. _Yes,_ he thought, drawing full, restorative breaths in through his nose. _Thank you. Deep—_

“Put your hands on your tummy.”

His—? Now the fury melted away into confusion as Hux gave him a quizzical arch of his brow, probably wondering why he wasn’t currently being force choked.

“Feel your belly rise and fall.”

_What the fuck?_ He sent the question, laden with abject, comic bewilderment through the bond to wherever she was, whatever planet she was inhabiting, sending him these messages in—he was certain they were Basic, but the composition of them was unlike anything he’d ever—

“It’s not hard at all!”

The last, transmitted to him in a dulcet, sing-song tone - he realized belatedly all her words had come through with a rhythmic tune behind them, a soft and tinkling sound, her voice surprisingly steady and melodic - sent him stumbling backwards in utter perplexity. Hux gave him a snort of reproach and shook his head in disgust as he stalked away.

“What—” Kylo ground out, now finally alone, “—what _was_ that?”

“The calm down song!” She triumphantly manifested in front of him, arms outstretched, appearing beyond proud of herself. “I heard it in an old holo once, about channeling the Force through peace rather than anger. Did it work?”

His left eye twitched, ever so slightly.


	21. pleasure slave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **OK, I'd like to play! “If only you knew what you’d brought upon yourself.” - please make it sweet and kinky xoxo**  
>  \- [leofgyth](https://leofgyth.tumblr.com)
> 
> **prompt: "If only you knew what you'd brought upon yourself." That is quite obviously an NSFW prompt :)**  
>  \- [ddriveringg](http://ddriveringg.tumblr.com)

“If only you knew what you’ve brought upon yourself,” she panted, chest rising and falling rapidly, a fine sheen of sweat upon her skin.

He sighed heavily, contentedly, and lay beside her, also breathing hard, placing a soft kiss on her bare shoulder. 

“Seriously.” She turned her head to look at him. “I have never…that was the best…the thing with your tongue…Jesus, Ben.” She rolled her head back and closed her eyes, swallowing heavily. “I may never recover.”

He huffed out a laugh. “I aim to please?” he responded dryly, a half smile on his face as he propped himself up on his elbow and looked at her through heavy-lidded eyes. He lazily traced around a rose-coloured nipple until it peaked under his finger.

“You don’t understand,” she said slowly, emphatically. “I am never allowing you to leave this bedroom again. You’re here now. Forever. As my pleasure slave.”

He looked pointedly at her hands, still tied - gently but securely - to their bed post. “Sorry–” he mumbled against her throat, kissing her softly as he pinched the nipple between his fingers, eliciting a squeak and then a moan. “–but _who_  isn’t leaving this bedroom again?” 


	22. married life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **5 sentence prompt: "I could just pull those bikini bottoms to the side and no one would even notice" Ben growls in her ear as his massive hand slides further down her belly as they lounge on the beach towels watching their kids play in the waves.**  
>  \- Anonymous

“I could just pull those bikini bottoms to the side and no one would even notice.” 

At the sound of her husband’s low growl, Rey Solo tilted her paperback down slightly, eyeing him over the top of it, sunglasses sliding down her nose. Her bent knees hid the sight of his massive hand sliding down her belly, as they lounged on the beach towels. The kids played in the waves, oblivious, about 15 feet away. 

“That’s obscene,” she informed him, tsking lightly, before looking back at her book. Barely a second passed before she glanced at him again. “Unless I throw a towel over my legs first.”


	23. friend zoned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **for your 5 sentence prompts posts "It's so cold, hold me please?" I love all these wonderful shorts! :D**  
>  \- Anonymous

“It’s so cold, hold me please?” she asked primly, stepping into his space before waiting for him to respond.

He obliged - of course he did - unzipping his coat and opening it up so she could place herself inside of it. Once she was settled, he criss-crossed the front over her, pulling her further into his chest.

Her highest bun, of the three she wore at the back of her head, tickled his nose.

“I didn’t realize it was going to be freezing tonight,” she murmured after a minute in which they stood silently. “How long did the guy say he was going to be?” 

“Um.” He had to clear his throat. “Another three minutes I think.”   
  
“Damn. Came down too early.” She snuggled deeper into his black cashmere sweater. “Thank goodness I have the biggest, most generous roommate and bestie to keep me warm.” 

Ben’s only response was to swallow hard, inaudibly, and subtly shift his lower body away from hers. 


	24. take the bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **“If I win, you have to take your shirt off, too.”**  
>  \- Anonymous

“If I win, you have to take your shirt off, too.”

Rey side-eyes a currently shirtless Ben in the training room, experimentally twirling her staff in her hand a few times as she contemplates his ultimatum. (And chest.)

“Deal,” she says eventually, taking first form. He mimics her stance, waiting for her cue, when she continues:

“But if I win…”


	25. goodnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **for your 5 sentence prompts posts TIA! “if I’d known you’d be showing up, I would have gotten another pillow.”**  
>  \- Anonymous [[;-)](https://strawberrycupcakehuckleberrypie.tumblr.com)]

“If I’d know you’d be showing up, I would have gotten another pillow,” he grumbled, though it didn’t stop him from displacing himself as close to the edge of the bed as possible so she could squeeze in.

“Mmph,” she grunted, tossing the sheets back and crawling under the covers. “Pass it.”

He obliged, sliding the pillow towards her, so that she could rest her head alongside his.

She settled herself onto it and burrowed under the covers, tucking them over her ears and nose, burying her face under his chin.

He wrapped his arms around her reflexively, feeling the fine tremors of her body. He tisked lightly, holding her tighter. “Another one?”

“Why’d’you think I’m here,” she muttered, trying to tuck herself in deeper under the sheets, deeper into the warm concave of his chest. “You always appear when they’re at their worst.”

The words caused him to tense. “I’m sorry,” he said stiffly, angry with himself, angry that his presence caused her grief, angry—

“No, nerf-herder,” she yawn-spoke into his face. “‘S because it’s when I need you the most.” She settled against him again. “G’night.”

Her soft snores picked up almost immediately, but he remained frozen for a beat. Then he swallowed hard, resting his scarred cheek on the top of her head, before falling asleep, too.


	26. regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **"Do you ever regret it?"**  
>  \- Anonymous

“Do you ever regret it?”

Her shoulders tense immediately and she halts in training, panting heavily from the tight, organized, aggressive ( _too aggressive for Soresu_ ) movements she had been working through. She can feel the sweat on her brow, her hair sticking to her face. She doesn’t know how long she’s been there, but the arm holding her staff is trembling slightly from exertion. 

She, of course, knows who the voice belongs to. Had felt him - that minute shift in atmospheric balance, the shuddering of time and space and the Force - even in the long seconds before he spoke. 

She remains turned away from him. Closes her eyes and tries to picture him from her memory, the image she holds buried so deep inside her heart that it takes her a moment to extract it. The trembling lip, the twitching cheek, the extended hand with the slightest tremor running through it - and his eyes. Oh, those eyes. 

She’s been lying to herself since that day on the Supremacy. Lying to everybody – about her part in all of it and her feelings about it. About him.  

She’s tired of lying. 

“Every day,” she answers. 


	27. mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **#41 "Why would you do that?" TIA**  
>  \- Anonymous
> 
> _TW pregnancy, unwanted pregnancy_

“Why would you do that?”

Rey jumped, startled at the voice that had appeared behind her as she stood at the sink watching the crimson liquid from her glass swirl down the drain.

Whirling around, she saw Ben standing there, eyeing the now-empty wine glass she held in her hand. The sounds of revelry could be heard from the dining room, friends still chatting and finishing up their meals.

“Do what?” She purposely kept her voice steady, innocuous.

He didn’t respond. Just continued to stare at her, one eye squinting slightly, as though his mind was slowly puzzling something out, but hadn’t quite gotten there yet. He glanced down at her empty wine glass one more time - the one that had been full seconds earlier, when she had first walked into the kitchen. Gradually, his eyes widened and his eyebrows lifted until they almost reached his hairline. He looked up and caught her eyes, which had filled with tears.

“Rey…?” he questioned hoarsely. “Are you—?”

She released a sob. Then nodded jerkily.

He ran both hands through his hair on a sharp exhale, stumbling back a step. They spoke simultaneously:

“Jesus—“

“What are we going to do?”


	28. don't go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **"Don't go."**  
>  \- Anonymous

“Don’t go.” She pulled him in close with her legs, bare skin sliding on bare skin. 

With a groan, he eased his weight back on top of her, placing his mouth at her throat. 

“Don’t go,” she whispered again, running her hands through his hair, down his back, tightening her grip. Feeling the wetness and the sweat cooling between them, but wanting to hold onto it - onto this, onto him. 

He kissed up her throat, to her jaw, her cheek, resting his head beside her, shifting his weight so he wouldn’t crush her.

“Don’t go,” she pleaded once more, holding fast, caressing his cheek with her lips. “Please–”

It wasn’t enough. 

She shivered in his absence, the coolness on her skin unbearable as the air hit her without the barrier of his body to protect her. 

Her eyes fell tightly closed as she curled in on herself, alone again, and the tears spilled forth at last. 


	29. apples and...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **I didn't mind sharing the previous prompt but I was hoping you might do another one. "Um, I don't think that's what you think it is."**  
>  \- [leofgyth](http://leofgyth.tumblr.com)

“Um, I don’t think that’s what you think it is.” 

“Huh?” Rey Johnson looked over at the deep-voiced stranger speaking to her, her mouth still poised to take a huge bite of the apple she held in her hand. 

He held his own plate in his hand, awkwardly gesturing while trying not to drop any of the baby carrots rolling around on it. “That–that thing you’re about to eat. It’s not–do you think it’s an apple?” He peered at her through the lens of his glasses, appearing befuddled and slightly uncomfortable. 

She held the apple away from her face and looked at it carefully. Sure, it had a weird stem and looked a little lumpy, but it was red and shiny and – what was this guy _on_?

“I’m sorry–” she remarked, unable to keep the sarcasm from colouring her tone. “But what do apples look like on _your_  planet?” 

He cleared his throat and looked pointedly at the bowl she got it from - a bowl that, she now noticed, looked more like a centrepiece arrangement than an actual serving bowl. “Uh… not like pomegranates?” 


	30. "meditation"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **(Let's go with the first few sentences?) She was trying, and failing miserably. He couldn't resist. She heard his familiar voice--it seemed to come from no where. "Relax your body," he said, "Engage your mind. Close your eyes. Don't see; feel."**  
>  \- [kylo-ren-is-a-punk-bitch](https://kylo-ren-is-a-punk-bitch.tumblr.com)

She is trying and failing miserably. She hears his familiar voice — it seems to come from nowhere.

“Relax your body,” he says. “Engage your mind. Close your eyes. Don’t see; feel.”

She cracks open an eye; scans her surroundings briefly, before closing her eyes again. “Kriff off.”

“Balance and energy,” the voice drawls. “The tension. Do you feel the tension?”

“I’ll show you tension,” she mutters.

A tsking sound. “Not very Jedi-like.”

She finally opens both eyes wide, staring right up into his familiar hulking form.

“What about _this_ —“ she begins exasperatedly, gesturing at their bodies — hers naked beneath the sheets and his, unabashedly nude on top, one leg draped over hers, hair falling over his brow, a nose bumping into her cheek as he places a soft kiss on her ear that causes gooseflesh to rise up on her skin.

“—is Jedi-like?” She rolls over, pointy elbow intentionally finding his solar plexus. “Now, if you please, I was _trying_ to go back to sleep.”


	31. beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **"God, you are so beautiful. Why are you so beautiful?"**  
>  \- Anonymous
> 
> _The whole concept of "five-sentences" was completely thrown out the window with this one. Enjoy lol_

“God, you are so beautiful. Why are you so beautiful?”

Rey gasped at the sudden intrusion of a new voice in her private space and she quickly attempted to cover herself, stooping to grab the towel she’d dropped on the floor of the refresher.

She felt her limbs stiffen of an accord not her own, freezing her in place, and she aggravatedly brushed off the tendrils of his control to try and grab for the towel again, when once more she was halted.

“Stop,” she ground out, unable to meet his gaze for more than a few seconds at a time. “We could do this forever, just let me get my towel.”

“No,” he replied, his heated gaze running over her body.

She made to bring her arms up, to hide herself with her hands, but even those were stuck to her sides.

“Ben.” She hated the pleading tone in her voice, but really this was too much. And after she had just been thinking—

“I know what you were thinking,” he interrupted, coldly. “I heard you. ‘Too skinny’.” His boots made heavy thuds as he came closer. “‘Too scarred.’” He brought his gloved hands up to cup her breasts, the nipples already peaked from the cooling air as the steam from her shower dissipated. “‘Too small,’” he scoffed, running his thumb over the tightening buds.

Her breathing became shallow, almost like a pant, as she watched him through eyelids that felt heavy suddenly, as though she were in a trance. She imperceptibly leaned into him, feeling a familiar liquid tingling between her legs. She could no longer tell if her inability to move was because of him and the Force or because of her own unwillingness to alter the momentum of this moment.

He shifted forward, still keeping her breasts snugly in his leather palms, his lips grazing hers.

“This is why it’s always dark when we’re together,” he murmured against her mouth, almost as though he were speaking to himself, coming to some sort of realization. “You make sure it’s dark, so that I—” His eyes shifted up to hers, onyx and deep, pupils dilated. “Rey.” His tone held a note of disbelief to it.

She looked away, ashamed. It was all true. What could she say?

He pressed his lips together, jaw working. Suddenly he stilled, as though coming to some sort of conclusion. Things clicking into place. He ducked his chin to look at her and smoothed his hands down her arms.

She looked back up at him nervously.

He leaned forward and kissed her cheek, a sweetly innocent contradiction to his fierce demeanour. 

_Beautiful_. 

The word floated between them and her lips parted on a barely audible gasp. 

Leaning forward further, he kissed the a white scar on her collarbone, the result of getting too close to a steelpecker as a young teen. _Beautiful._ Again, an echo in the silent room. 

He touched his lips to the scar on her arm, the one they were both familiar with, borne from a battle they had fought side by side, its shape reminiscent of the way two disparate forms almost - _almost_ \- came together as one. _Beautiful_. This time, the tears that had been welling in her eyes spilled over and she closed them in poignant surrender, raking her hands through his hair as he moved lower. 

One by one, he kissed her marks. The raised ones. The divots. The ugly, deep reds. The silvery whites. He kneeled as he laved attention on each of her breasts, causing her to gasp and moan and tug his hair, pressing her legs together restlessly. _Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful._

His hands smoothed down her legs, pushing them apart as she braced her hands on the sink behind her, tucking his head between them, licking and stroking with his tongue, pushing inwards and upwards, tasting her and matching appreciative groans with her frenzied moans. _Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful._

Her legs shook as she came around his face, her climax so powerful she shouted, her voice reverberating off the walls of the small room. He cupped her behind and held her upright and when she looked down, she saw him looking up at her, a soft smile on his face that spoke of adoration and reverence and wonder and for the briefest of moments, she saw herself as he saw her, as though looking through his eyes: flushed and panting, her hair a chaotic swirl around her face, rosy parted lips, shining eyes, strong, so strong, and—

_See?_ He stood up and kissed her lips, still parted in stunned amazement. _Beautiful_.


	32. seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **For the 5 sentence prompt: "Where do you think you're going dressed like that, young lady?" Ben looked up from his holopad as the teenager attempted to sneak out the front door without being noticed.**  
>  \- Anonymous

 

Ben looked up from his holopad as the teenager attempted to sneak out the front door without being noticed. "Where do you think you're going dressed like that, young lady?" 

“Ugh,” she groaned back at him, rolling her eyes. “It’s a costume party, dad. With my friends. Don’t you remember what it was like to be seventeen?”

At their daughter’s words, Rey also looked up and shot an alert glance at her husband.

He didn’t answer for a long time. Finally, he spoke: “I remember.” Quietly, he looked back at his holopad. “Have fun.”

He didn’t notice his wife and daughter exchange glances. Didn’t see his daughter take a silent step back into the room, towards him, before her mother gave an imperceptible shake of her head and gestured towards the door. Didn’t see his daughter’s one last regretful look in his direction before she snuck out.

He only felt his wife’s cool hand on the back of his neck, stroking upwards into his hair. Felt her sift the locks between her fingers. Graze her knuckles against his cheek as she pulled her hand away and looked back down at her own datapad.

He thought about forty-seven. And, suddenly, seventeen didn’t matter anymore


	33. waffle house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **5 sentence prompt: “You’ve got a little.. yeah just some mustard.. here I’ll get it.” Please and thank you <3**  
> \- Anonymous
> 
> A.N. This is for fellow Reylo [Poppi Willow](http://poppiwillow.tumblr.com) (Sunni), who is going through a personal tragedy at the moment. Sending her all my love and strength. And waffles. 
> 
> The origins behind the whole "Waffle House-Reylo" phenomenon [here](https://twitter.com/WaffleHouse/status/1075108321475133440).

* * *

“You’ve got a little…” 

Ben looked up from the consumption of his cheeseburger and blinked.

The pretty Waffle House waitress, the one who brought him said burger with a smile befitting a 2:00 PM order and not the 2:00 AM one that they were both experiencing, was gesturing slightly with her pointer finger in the direction of his face. A haphazard fluttering, the meaning of which was lost on him.

“Hmmf?” he responded, mouth still full of burger that he couldn’t seem to swallow fast enough. _Chew, goddammit, CHEW._

She smiled at him almost fondly, with a soft gaze that made him simultaneously burn up inside and also break into a cold sweat. “Just some mustard, yeah?” She gestured with her chin to his face, that same half-smile still quirking her cheek, one dimple showing.

 _Shit._ He wiped roughly with the napkin while she waited, observing. After an inordinate amount of scrubbing, his slowly pulled his hand away for her inspection. She squinted and shook her head on a sigh.

“No good. Here, I’ll get it.” To his utter astonishment, she licked her finger and wiped determinedly right at the corner of his lip. Her warm, wet finger sent a frisson of electricity through his body and it almost didn’t even occur to him how odd it was that she was fondling him in this manner. 

“Rey!” Both their heads jerked up towards the direction of the kitchen, where a young man was standing there staring at them, a mixture of curiosity and disapproval on his face. “Help me cash out?” 

“Sure, Finn, one sec.” She turned back to Ben and looked at him for a moment, the smile gone, but the softness in her eyes remaining. She glanced down at his plate and then back up at him, chewing on her lip.  

“Get a waffle next time. Less mess,” she told him after a beat, as she pulled out her notepad and scribbled something out before slapping it down on the table. “Extra chocolate chips mixed with peanut butter chips. My favourite.” Her smile turned cheeky, dimples on full display. “No mustard.” She winked at him - _a goddamn wink;_ he felt winded - as she backed away in two or three steps before turning around and sauntering towards her co-worker. 

He looked down at the paper she’d left him.

_I’m off in an hour._


	34. changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt: He thought of how much he adored her; as she beamed up at him, a huge chuck of kale stuck in her teeth.**  
>  \- [millyslitterbox](https://millyslitterbox.tumblr.com)

* * *

He thought of how much he adored her as she beamed up at him, a huge chunk of kale stuck in her teeth.

The thought came to him unbidden, taking him by surprise.

For as long as he could remember, Rey had been a fixture in his life. When his parents had moved to their new home, she’d been the little kid on the front lawn with skinned knees, freckles, two missing front teeth, and a whole lot of questions.

He’d seen her sneak out of her bedroom window more times than he could count.

Had heard the shouting that went on inside.

Had caught her sitting on the concrete patio in her backyard, staring out into the forest, tears silently running down her cheeks.

She’d seen his dad leave.

Held his hand all the way to the vet when it was time to put Chewie down.

Cried the hardest, arms squeezing tightly around his neck, when he left for college.

She was his only constant. Little one. Kid. Brat. Then, one day, just Rey. Rey. Rey. Rey.

And, as she sat there across from him, the first time they’d seen each other in months, smiling at a joke he’d just told—no, not a joke, he didn’t do jokes; maybe a wry turn of phrase or a sarcastic observation—with greenery emerging from between her two front teeth, he realized she’d just changed in his eyes again. Not “just Rey”.

Something more.


	35. study buddies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **5 sentence prompt: “Excuse me I am trying to study!”**  
>  – Anonymous

“Excuse me, I am trying to study!”

Ben Solo rolled his eyes along with his head as he turned to look at the sound that invaded the group study room. Poe and Hux had already hushed and were staring wide-eyed at the door. He stilled.

Standing there - hands on hips, hazel eyes narrowed, and cheeks flushed - was the loveliest girl he’d ever seen.

Unaware that he’d fallen in love on the spot, she continued speaking in her crisp, cut-glass accent, presumably made sharper by her annoyance: “You boys are being extremely rude and boisterous and I’d appreciate it if you closed your door or took your discussion elsewhere!”

Ben stood up suddenly, chair clattering. “Of—of course,” he stammered, moving to close the door. “Sorry about that.”

She blinked up at him, then, a quick double blink of those moss-coloured eyes , as though she were just seeing him for the first time.

“Y-yes. Well. Thank you,” she ended off on a murmur, sounding sincere and a bit frazzled. He looked down to see her lips had parted slightly and her breath had grown shallower, the tip of her tongue wetting the bottom lip slightly. “Much appreciated.”

She took a step backwards and then another, before turning around and walking back to the area where she’d been working.

He watched her go, closing the door slowly, ignoring Hux and Poe’s snickers.

Six months later, he held her against the shelves in the abandoned jumble of journals and periodicals in the Old Class section, her rasping moans in his ear, his one arm around her back and the other supporting her as she wrapped her legs around him. It had become somewhat of a tradition at this point, a date if you will, after their first one so many months earlier.

Of course, they made it a point to be _very_ quiet.


	36. biggest fan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **5 Sentence prompt: "Try not to think about it" Rey dies before her time (car wreck, childbirth, etc) and Ben never remarries, wanting to only be with her**  
>  – Anonymous
> 
> _A.N. I did the sentence, but not the details. Too sad! Sorry nonny._

“Try not to think about it.”

The flashing lights were blinding and she was certain her frozen, tremulous smile looked absurd as she struggled to keep from blinking.

“How can I not think about it?” she asked through clenched teeth, in an effort to maintain the grimace she was trying to pass off as “alluring”.

“Think about something else instead,” he murmured, his words traveling to her ears alone despite the crowd of people surrounding them: a manager ready to usher them along, other actors and celebrities either waiting their turn or attempting to bypass the frenzy, reporters with their microphones at the ready.

And in front of them, the photographers. All shouting his name and scrambling, one practically on top of the other, to get their shots.

“Like what?” Her eyes watered with effort and her cheeks ached. _Is this done yet?_

“Like about how much I love you.”

With a gasp, her head whirled around to look up at him, forgetting the cameras, the people, and the promise she’d made to herself to stay perfectly still all night lest she ruin the intricate hairdo Ben’s stylists had created for her.

The shouts and catcalls from the photographers got louder.

“Kiss her! Give her a kiss for us, Mr. Solo!” One of them cried and a few others shouted their agreement. They both ignored the shouts. 

“You—“ She couldn’t get the words out. “You…?”

His lips twitched as he looked back down at her, eyes skimming gently over her face.

“Me, yes.” He looked up again at the throng of photogs, lifting a hand in acknowledgment with a nod of his head, and retreated from the photo area, his other hand guiding her along with him.

She lifted her glittering, sequinned train and trotted in her obscenely high heels to keep up with his long stride. He stopped abruptly and pulled her aside, in an area where hedges grew (or were strategically placed) and it appeared a photoshoot for Fiji water was underway. Before she could say anything, he spoke again:

“Thank you for agreeing to come. I know it’s crazy—“

“You don’t have to thank me,” she interrupted impatiently. “I wanted to be here. You were nominated! This would be any woman’s dream.”

His lips twitched again as he looked at her assessingly. “Not yours, though. Your dream is to be at home watching these awards on TV, surrounded by junk food, loudly criticizing everyone’s dresses.”

“Sun Chips _would_ be delicious right about now,” she admitted.

“That’s why I love you,” he said softly, his eyes riveted to her hands, where his thumbs stroked the backs up and down.

“Because I’m a judgemental pig?” she breathed, deflecting the acknowledgement of her swirling emotions with humour, as per usual.

“Because all this could go away tomorrow and you wouldn’t give a shit. All you care about—“

 _Enough._ She lifted up on her toes to capture his lips with hers, a shorter distance than usual with her towering heels. They kissed passionately and all-too-briefly before separating, his forehead dipping to touch hers. Her eyes conveyed the words she hadn’t yet spoken, as did the gentle curve of her lip.

“What do you say we get out of here and get some Sun Chips?” he murmured after a beat.

“ _You_ , sir, will go in there and you will win that damn award.” She kissed him again, this time quickly, surely. “And _then_ we’ll go get Sun Chips.”

He laughed softly, twining his fingers with hers before tugging her alongside him to walk the red carpet once more. “Deal.”


	37. the bachelorette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **For the writing prompts - “Pick me. I want a chance at forever with you.”**  
>  \- Anonymous

“Pick me. I want a chance at forever with you.”

Rey fiddled with the rose in her hand as she looked down at Poe’s earnest face. He was the right choice. The one they were expecting her to pick. The ring he held up glinted in the sun.

Inadvertently, her eyes slid over to Ben.

His jaw was clenched, eyes shadowed as he watched from behind the camera. He was too far away to see clearly, but she could still picture the almost imperceptible twitch under his left eye.

The last six weeks ran through her mind. Her lips tingled.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, tearing her eyes away from Ben’s and looking back at Poe. “I—” The rose fell with a soft thud. “I can’t.”

A collective gasp rose up from the production team, host, and crew. Ben threw his headset off.

And Rey gathered up her shimmering skirts and ran.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to see what all the fuss is about? Want to send me a prompt? Just feel like chatting? [Hi.](http://delia-pavorum.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Full Prompts List](https://delia-pavorum.tumblr.com/post/178777742486/just-five-sentences-updated-111118-with-a-few)


End file.
